


Beyond The Door

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After placing his bag on the sofa, he couldn’t help but hear a soft voice from the kitchen. Fabien smiled as he headed to the doorway, and saw his Ma-mere singing softly to himself as he cooked their tea,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Door

Fabien sighed to himself wearily as he entered the apartment. He had just been dropped off by his Grandpa after school and he was looking forward to just collapsing on the sofa before rushing off to the meeting later on tonight.

 

After placing his bag on the sofa, he couldn’t help but hear a soft voice from the kitchen. Fabien smiled as he headed to the doorway, and saw his Ma-mere singing softly to himself as he cooked their tea,

 

_All of my life everything's worked like clockwork_

_In this place where time declines to flow_

_Never changing and always remaining_

_I've never questioned the way it should go_

 

_Then she comes here_

_Bringing nothing but questions_

_And I find all I can think of is her_

_And what lies beyond the door_

_Something calls me to know more_

_How this yearning inside grows_

_For the door I always close_

 

_What can there be besides what I know here?_

_There is no point to this untempered thought_

_Why search for truth when I may regret it?_

_I'll cast doubts aside and I'll do what I ought_

 

_Oh how I wish I could return to the bliss that is ignorance_

_Why must there be uncertainty now?_

_Asking just what lies beyond the door_

_Nothing's certain anymore_

_And though I must never know_

_As a chance the questions grow_

_Now I know why they warn us_

_Never take too long_

_For unwanted curiosity will catch on_

_And go on_

 

_Will I see beyond the door_

_Just one way to know for sure I know doubts will leave me be_

_In the moment that I see If I look through_

_Look beyond the door_

 

Fabien couldn’t help but chuckle at Grantaire as he span around, flinging the tea towel around his head,

 

“Very graceful…” he giggled as Grantaire dropped a spatula in surprise,

 

“Can’t you make some noise when you come in?! You scared the hell out of me!”

 

“But then you would have stopped singing….you should do it more often…” Grantaire turned away, a light blush forming on his cheeks, he quickly cleared his throat,

 

“Homework…you should do that…now!” Fabien laughed at a flustered Grantaire and holding his hands up in mock surrender. As he settled down to frown at his maths homework for two hours, he couldn’t help but glance over to the kitchen again…Grantaire had been down recently due to his Pa-pere’s increased work load…maybe it was time to arrange a meeting between Enjolras and Grantaire, whilst the latter was singing to bring them together again. Fabien grinned to himself, forgetting about his homework and grabbing the phone to give Uncle Courf a ring. This should be great fun….


End file.
